fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario World (NSMWu)
New Super Mario World (3DS) 'is a new game for 3DS. This is a sequel of Newer Super Mario Bros U. Story One day, Princess Peach invites the Mario Bros to her house in Dinosaur Land. ''Dears Mario and Luigi I'm in Dinosaur Land for a vacation. I'd like you to go here. You'll eat a giant cake and have a lot of fun. I hope you'll accept this invitation. Princess Peach The Bros accept the Princess' invitation and they go to Dinosaur Land. When they arrive to Princess Peach' vacation house, they don't find her. Then, Bowser and his Koopalings suddenly appear with the Princess. They all taunt at the Bros, before deafening them by ground-punding with the Koopa Clown Car and escaping. The Bros soon wake up and discover that Bowser left the 7 Koopalings in 7 castles around the Dinosaur Land to assure Mario and Luigi won't reach his kingdom. They start from Yoshi's New Island, a grassy plain, where they first meet Yoshi, who wants to help the Bros. After crossing a plain and a cave, they discover a new Power-Up, the Super Kibble, that can turn them to their Dog Forms. Our heroes soon arrives at the fortress, where they meet Galoomboss, the leader of Galoombas. Despite its size, it's easily defeated and our heroes can go to the rest of the world. After crossing a lake, a windy plain and going to the sky, they meet the first Koopaling: Iggy Koopa. When he realizes that the Bros reached his room, he laughs and gets ready for the battle, anxious to show the Bros his new skills: he can use his hairs as a sword now. Despite this new skill, the crazy Koopaling is defeated and our heroes can go to the second world. The second world is a hot, hot desert full of chocolate. Its name fits nicely with the nature of this world, since it's Chocolate Wasteland. This desert is full of living statues, very dangerous snakes and much more. The Bros find an old Power-Up again, too: the Feather that can turn them to their Cape Forms. The guardian of the fortress is the king of the Conkdors, wich will try to crush the Bros. He's, however, defeated, and our heroes can go to the other levels. After avoiding the sun itself in a difficult level, they meet Roy Koopa, the second, bully Koopaling, wich will try to defeat them by ground-pounding and using some strategies. The big Koopaling, despite its strength, is defeated, and our heroes can go to the third world. The third world is a seashore full of orange water. The water is orange 'cause it isn't water, but orange soda, in fact it's called Orangina Seaside. Bubbling geysers and water-related enemies are of course very common here. The fortress is guarded by another new boss: King Dragoneel. Resembling Gobbleguit, this boss will try to bite the Bros off, but the overgrown fish is defeated. Then they can go to the other levels. After crossing some water and beach levels, wich includes even going inside a gigantic sand castle, they arrive at the castle. The castle is guarded by the third Koopaling: Wendy O. Koopa, the only female Koopaling. The tomboy Koopaling will attack the Bros by riding a pink dolphin and launching some candy rings in a room filled with water. There are some spikes on the walls, too, and she will summon various water enemies. The Bros have to wait the water to leave to hit her. After 3 hits, the female Koopaling is defeated and our heroes can go to the icy, fourth world. The fourth world is an icy glacier, full of snow, slippy ice and some blue hills. It's called Sweet Glacier because there are some blue ice creams, too. Our heroes must pass through a lot of slippy courses, full of snow related enemies, before arriving at the mid-world fortress. It's guarded by another new boss: King Snowpokey. This boss tries to defeat the Bros by launching some spikes and hitting them with his head, but Mario and Luigi are stronger and they defeat this cold foe. After passing the fortress, they go through a great varities of levels, and they even meet one of the Angry Sun's relatives: the Angry Moon, as dangerous as his hot cousin. The Bros survive, however, and arrive at the castle, wich is guarded by the eldest Koopaling: Ludwig Von Koopa, who wants to fight the Bros in his new theatre-like room. Ludwig shows the Bros some of his old skills, such as jumping, shooting fire and ground pounding, on a frozen opera theatre. The eldest Koopaling is defeated, however, and our heroes can now go to the fifth world, a jungle full of ruins. The fifth world is a jungle with some very tall trees with a face and a temple filled with Chain Chomps. This world is called Honey Forest due to the fact that this forest is so sweet and peaceful that people often don't even realize that they got lost. This world, in fact, is full of secrets and sometime the normal goal doesn't take the Bros anywhere. After crossing many jungle levels, the Bros arrive at the tower, where they meet and old friend: Petey Piranha. The overgrown, legged Piranha Plant wants a revenge, and tries to crush the moustached bros, but the latter knocks the plant out again after an hard battle. Then the Bros can go to the rest of this ambiguous forest. They arrive on a temple at one point, where they find a lot of Chain Chomps. Some of the statues here become reals and attack the Bros. After crossing this dangerous temple and many other dangerous places, the Bros arrive at the castle of the world, guarded by Morton Koopa Jr., the heavy Koopaling, who wants to try to blow up himself and crush the Bros. The Bros must be careful, since Morton can also eat them! But the Bros are stronger and they triumph over the Koopaling. Now the Bros can go to the sweet, sixth world, a canyon made out of sweets. The sixth world is a canyon made out of sweets. This world is called Sugary Canyon, and that's not a case, since there are some giant cakes, wich resemble mountains. There is even a mint lake, that is really dangerous because if the Bros fall in the lake, they immediately lose a life. After crossing many tasty but dangerous levels and even meeting some dinosaurs the Bros arrive at the the mid-way Tower, where they meet an already-know boss: the Histocrat, wich attacks the Bros in the same way he did in Super Mario 3D World. The battle is very hard, since Histocrat is helped by his minions. The Bros defeat the boss, though, and they can go to the rest of the world. The Bros have to cross a lot of levels after the fortress. They even find Yoshi and his cookies on the top of the mountains. After crossing a very dark cave, they arrive at castle of this sweet world, where they meet the shortest Koopaling: Lemmy Koopa. The little Koopaling is a bit surprised to see that the Bros arrived at the castle, but he gains sureness by doing some flips on his ball, before enlarging it with his magic. His battle is really though, since he launches some bombs from the very top of his enlarged ball. The Bros have to jump on those bombs in order to reach the small Koopaling. The Bros, though, defeat the Koopaling and go to the seventh world, a land made of cotton candy-like clouds. '''To Be Finished Gameplay This game's Gameplay will be similar to that of the other New Super Bros. games, but many elements will return from early Super Mario Bros. games as well. Mario and Luigi, for example, will be capable to perform the Spin Jump with the same effects of Super Mario World. Another elements that return from old Mario video-games is the long-time forgotten Hammer Suit, wich will be disponible only in the second secret world though. Cape Feather will return as well, as one of the games most common Power-Ups. A new Power-Up is introduced, too: the Super Kibble, wich will turn Mario or Luigi in their Dog form. In this form, they can dig, they can bite the enemies and they can run faster. Small Gates and Giant Gates from Super Mario World as the mid-way and goal of regular levels respectively. Giant gates that represt secret exit will be red. Like most of the games of the main series, Bowser will be the main villain, and will be helped by the Koopalings again, that will be found at the end of the first seven castles. Bowser Jr, like in New Super Mario Bros. 2, won't appear. Some new bosses will be found at the end of the fortresses, though. The bottom screen, like in New Super Mario Bros. 2, will display the map, the star coins and even an item storage. It will be possible to store just one item. Yoshi's going to appear as well. There will be 4 species of Yoshis, the same from Super Mario World. Yoshi can be ridden, but this time, unlike the previous New Super Mario Bros. games and like Super Mario World, it can be taken out of the levels. Yoshi, though, won't get into the castles and the fortresses, like in Super Mario World. Baby Yoshis will return as well, but this time they won't have any special power - they will just grew up if they eat 5 enemies, just like to Super Mario World. A 2 players mod is disponible as well, wich will be similar to that of New Super Mario Bros. 2. This time, though, the players won't share their lifes, but each one will have his own lifes, just like in New Super Mario Bros. U. There will be a new Character in this game: a character called Dinoglass. Dinoglass will be a small dinosaur with sunglasses wich will greatly resemble the dinosaur the king of Giant Land was turned in in Super Mario Bros. 3. This character will ambush the player and force him to challenge him in a race completion inside one of the levels. Basically, the player will have to arrive at the Giant Gate at the end of the level before Dinoglass. Dinoglass will be slow at first, but he'll become quicker in the later worlds. Characters Playable Characters NPCs *Princess Peach *Bowser *Koopalings *Dinoglass Yoshi Yoshis will appear in this game as well. Unlike the previous titles of the series, Yoshi can be take out of the levels. Baby Yoshis will return as well, but they don't have any special powers. They'll just grow up if they eat 5 enemies. Worlds There will be an huge overworld, wich will connect all the worlds, like in Super Mario World and New Super Mario Bros. U. There will be 2 secret world, a ninth, space-themed world and a Special World. Like the Star World from SMW, there will be multiple entrances of this world that will be found in the 2 secret worlds and in the ninth world. Bosses Fortress Bosses Castle Bosses Levels World 1: Yoshi's New Island World 2: Chocolate Wasteland World 3: Orangine Seaside World A: Giants' Field World 4: Sweet Glacier World 5: Honey Forest World 6: Sugary Canyon World B: Pipe Island World 7: Cotton Candy Clouds World 8: Bowser's New Valley World 9: Starry Sky World ★: Special World Power-Ups *Super Mushroom *Fire Flower *Dog Mario (New) *Cape Mario *Hammer Mario *P-Balloon *Mini Mushroom *Invincible Star Soundtrack New Super Mario World (3DS) / Soundtrack Credits : for the Red Yoshi artwork : for the Blue and Yellow Yoshi artworks Gallery New Super Mario World Logo2.png|The Logo Category:Super Mario World Games Category:FOX Co.